Not In The Normal Routine
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: OOKIKU KINK MEME PROMPT FILL. Group orgy, all 10 boys. Tajima has an idea of a way to de-stress the team, reluctantly but surely everyone agrees. Put under Abe and Mihashi just because I can! RATED M.


**A/N: Okay, this was for the Ookiku Kink Meme, no-one filled the group orgy prompt and y'know what? I was in a strange, random mood last night and decided to fill it. So here you go, mindless group smut. Everyone with everyone but there are main pairings there when you look at it properly! It's my first time writing an orgy fic, and I've never dreamed of writing a 10 person orgy before, so I apologise if it sucks!**

* * *

><p>It was Tajima's idea, of course. Much as some of the others protested Tajima's excuses for it to seem like a good idea were just too convincing.<p>

"It's for the good of the team!" The clean-up hitter exclaimed one day after telling everyone his self-proclaimed 'brilliant' idea. "We have the biggest game of our lives tomorrow, we need to take the stress away" That remark immediately struck a chord with the other team members, they began to murmur amongst themselves, actually relishing the idea slightly.

"If we did decide to do it, and I did say _if_, where would we even do it?" Hanai asked, Tajima gave him a devilish grin.

"We just have to convince the coach that we want to stay behind for a bit, she's always doing part time jobs anyway" Tajima stated, everyone nodded in agreement. The raven haired boy raised his index finger in a knowing way. "Then we just need to tell Shinooka that we're just heading to the showers, she always leaves when we're showering, that means we'll have the boy's locker rooms all to ourselves" Tajima finished up.

"I'm kinda scared at how much you've thought this through" Sakaeguchi admitted, Tajima merely shrugged in response.

"It does make sense..." Izumi remarked, everyone turned to look at the freckled boy in surprise. Izumi rolled his eyes. "Sex does take tension away, everyone knows that. We're gonna need it, just look at the state most of us are in right now" Izumi pointed over at Mihashi who was currently bright red and shaking with nerves at the conversation everyone was having.

"There is no way i'm getting involved in this." Abe stated determinedly. Everyone turned to face their catcher, he looked over at Mihashi. "And Mihashi isn't either, right?" Abe asked in a bossy tone to the nervous pitcher who blushed even more and looked at his hands.

"A-actually, A-Abe kun...I think it would be for th-the best..." Mihashi stuttered out, the colour drained from Abe's face as he turned from looking at Mihashi to staring at Tajima's devilish grin.

"There is no way i'm letting Mihashi do this without me there" Abe said, the grin on Tajima's face grew impossibly large.

"So it's sorted then, we'll do this today after practice, as soon as Shinooka lives, okay?" Everyone murmured in agreement and set off out of the changing rooms for a long day of baseball practice, however the one thing on each players mind wasn't tomorrow's game, it was what exactly was going to happen tonight between the 10 of them.

* * *

><p>Practice went by surprisingly quick and just as Tajima planned Coach Momoe had left to rush to her shift at her part time job. Shinooka, however, stayed behind longer to make sure the equipment was in tune and secure. Tajima began to get impatient as the boy's sat in the changing rooms, shifting anxiously in spot. Tajima pressed his face against the door watching out for Shinooka to leave the field.<p>

"Guys, I'm going home, great training today!" The girl shouted over at the changing rooms, each boy called back in response and she waved cheerfully before leaving. Awkward tension filled the room along with silence as each boy avoided each other's eyes, all unsure of what to do next.

Tajima stood up on the bench inside the changing rooms and caught the players' attentions.

"We have two ways of doing this. First one is pair up with somebody and get it onnn or the second choice is full out orgy, everyone and anyone!" All the boy's flushed at the thought of the second choice.

"I think pairing up would be better" Hanai said, placing his head in his hands to hide his blush. Tajima nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I get dibs on Hanai!" Tajima exclaimed happily, Hanai's head shot up.

"He-hey! Wait a second!" But before Hanai could stop him Tajima's lips were moving, wet and fervent against his own, it was oddly satisfying as well to the captain. Tajima's hands trailed up Hanai's chest, lifting up his shirt in the process, Hanai felt Tajima's tongue enter his mouth-slick and moist, licking all the crevices. Hanai let out a deep guttural moan at the pure ecstasy of the others tongue.

The rest of the team members looked on at Tajima and Hanai in embarrassing interest, Izumi looked over at Mizutani, noticing a large bulge forming in the light haired boy's pants. He felt his own length harden at the mere sight of it, the sounds of Hanai's and Tajima's moans enticed him even more, before the freckled boy knew what he was doing he had straddled Mizutani's lap-his legs wrapped around the other's waist. Mizutani looked up at him with oddly lustful eyes, so entrancing and so beautiful, Izumi leaned in and their lips crashed together with so much force he was surprised they hadn't toppled over.

Mizutani grinded his hips upward, lust and want taking over his body entirely-it was as if he were drunk and Izumi's hardness pressing into his thigh wasn't helping in the slightest.

The locker room was suddenly covered in deep moans from both pairs of boys, Tajima had completely removed Hanai's shirt and was busy licking his nipples-Hanai's entire face was flushed with desire. Izumi and Mizutani were shamefully grinding against each other, both boy's gasping at the sudden feel of their erections meeting one anothers.

Sakaeguchi watched Izumi and Mizutani intently, he felt himself growing painfully hard, he needed some leverage. He undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. He fisted his erection enthusiastically gasping and moaning in time with Izumi and Mizutani's moans. He felt someones hand wrap around his erection, he turned around to see Suyama gazing lustfully at him. A blush covered his cheeks and soon he found his lips moving hard and eager against Suyama's. Suyama continued to pump away at Sakaeguchi's length, causing the brunette to moan and writhe with each pump.

Suddenly, Suyama's hand was gone from his erection and instead something wet covered his length, he blushed harder and looked down to find Izumi licking at his member.

"Mnn-aah!" Sakaeguchi exclaimed, he bit down on his lip to surpress his moans.

"Let go" Suyama whispered into the brunette's ear, he attached his lips to Sakaeguchi's neck and sucked lightly on his collar bone, his hands slowly unbuttoning the other boy's shirt.

Mizutani crawled over to the three boys and unbuttoned Izumi's trousers, pulling them down easily and kissing down the bent over boy's spine. Izumi carried on sucking on Sakaeguchi's length while Suyama occupied the brunette with arousing words and soft touches. Mizutani trailed his tongue down the curve of Izumi's ass, his teeth lightly grazing the freckled boy's skin. He eagerly pulled the boy's ass cheeks apart and started to lick at the puckered hole.

"Mmnnffff" Izumi choked in surprise, still trying to lick at Sakaeguchi's cock while keeping his cool, it didn't help that Mizutani was doing_ that _with his mouth. Mizutani's tongue entered the freckled boy's hole, he thrusted it in and out with so much force Izumi could swear that he could see stars. Mizutani was fucking him with his _tongue_. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening, and why did it feel _so_ good.

"Looks like they're having fun" Tajima exclaimed, his hand was down Hanai's trousers and gripping enthusiastically at the other boy's length. Hanai mumbled in response, Tajima trailed his eyes to Oki and Nishihiro who were currently undressing each other and touching literally everywhere. Tajima grinned once more at the 4 other players who seemed so into it, he finally laid his eyes on Mihashi and Abe who seemed to be both blushing furiously and watching everyone in disbelief. Tajima rolled his eyes, virgins.

Tajima pulled away from Hanai, much to the captains disappointment, and made his way over to the battery.

"Mihashi~" Tajima crooned, Mihashi looked up at the clean up hitter with large eyes, Abe eyed Tajima warily. Tajima wasted no time, he bent low down and kissed Mihashi long and hard on the lips, his tongue delved deep into the pitchers mouth as he hands roamed down Mihashi's back and firmly settling on his tight ass. Abe yelled out in process, Tajima pulled away and looked over at Abe, raising an eyebrow. The catcher blushed.

Mihashi was extremely red yet his lips were moist and plump from Tajima's kiss, his eyes had a hint of lust in-his hair ruffled from Tajima's hands, Abe blushed deeper. Mihashi grabbed Tajima's shirt and pulled him in again, catching the raven haired boy by complete surprise. He attached his lips roughly to the clean-up hitters own, everyone had broke away from what they were doing and were cheering and urging Mihashi on. Abe stared at the way Mihashi kissed, the way his tongue lapped at Tajima's mouth, how his body leant towards Tajima's in such a fragile yet fucking sexy way, he could feel his pants getting tighter.

Mihashi's hands trailed over every inch of Tajima, Tajima's arms wrapped around Mihashi and pulled him flush against himself, their groins crashing against each others, they moaned deeply at the impact. Both boy's pulled away and had a dark-lustful look in their eyes, both bewildered at what had just happened. Mihashi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to catch Abe's hard stare, before the pitcher could stutter any words out or freak out in any way Abe's lips were on his, harsh and controlling yet delicious.

The kiss started out innocent at first, just massaging their lips together in an awkward fashion yet as soon as their arms wrapped around each others bodies and their hips ground into each other's for the first time tongues were out and they were kissing harder than they ever had before. Their tongues wrapped around each other's, tracing every single part of each other's mouths, memorizing the taste and savoring the feel.

"Way to go Abe!" Tajima exclaimed, hitting the catcher on the back, Abe broke apart from his kiss with Mihashi and looked up at Tajima, glaring at him for interrupting the moment. Everyone had stopped the sexual activities they were previously in and they made their way to Abe and Mihashi, much to the batteries surprise.

Abe kept Mihashi tight in his arms, still feeling oddly controllable over the small pitcher, he felt Izumi crawl behind him and kiss his neck, he tried to stifle a moan and tried to protest when Sakaeguchi attached his lips to Mihashi's however the feel of Tajima's hand running up his shirt was too much-he moaned low and crashed his lips into Tajima's with so much force.

Hanai knelt in front of Tajima and started to lick at his dick, lapping up the pre-come eagerly. Suyama was pumping away at Nishihiro's length while Nishihiro still had his lips attached to Oki's. Mizutani carried on his previous act of completely worshiping Izumi's ass with his mouth, much to Izumi's extreme enjoyment.

Abe pulled away from Tajima who soon searched for Hanai again and leapt on him, covering his cock with his mouth almost instantaneously, Abe pulled Mihashi away from Sakaeguchi who shrugged and crawled forward to kiss at Izumi's body. Abe connected his lips to Mihashi's once more, shivering at the now-familiar feel of the pitchers warm lips against his own, Mihashi moaned into Abe's touch. All mine, Abe thought. His hand fondled Mihashi's length.

"Mine too" Abe whispered to the pitcher, who blushed and fumbled with Abe's boxers, grabbing at his length and pumping it as well. Both boy's shuddered at the vibrations running through them.

Now all the player's were naked, in a tight huddle, kissing-biting-licking and sucking at everything (and everyone) they could get their hands on. It all became too much, they let go, some simultaneously, others quickly, others slower but when they all let go they moaned deep and hard, their voices echoing in the hot, sweaty room.

As everyone had calmed down from their high Tajima stood up, with a wide grin, in all his naked glory.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel super relaxed!" Tajima exclaimed, everyone rolled their eyes and started to gather their clothes, each smiling bashfully at each other. Abe still had a tight hold around Mihashi, Mihashi leaning into Abe's touch. They both shared something special just then, and they were definitely not putting that down to 'just getting more relaxed for the game'.


End file.
